poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabine Cheng
Sabine Cheng is a highly upheld merchant and the co-owner of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. She is the wife of Tom Dupain and the mother of Marinette. In "Ladybug", after believing Marinette to be a liar and a thief, she is akumatized by Scarlet Moth into Verity Queen. However, her akumatization is interrupted because of Nathalie Sancoeur's illness and it is never fully completed. Appearance Physical appearance Sabine is a short woman short black hair with blue highlights and gray eyes. Civilian attire Sabine wears a white Cheongsam with a red, black and gold plant design, periwinkle pants and black and white dress shoes. She wears a silver band on her ring finger. Personality Sabine is a gentle, kind and loving woman to her family and the people around her. However, she is a good responsible parent who will discuss issues with her daughter and give punishments like grounding her at the worst. Sometimes, Sabine is a bit nosy and over-involved, usually when it comes to Marinette with her crushes. She still keeps to her boundaries though, and she wants the best for everyone. For the bakery, Sabine is warm and professional, often treating others respectfully. With great concern and compassion toward others, she helps those in need with selflessness, from people she doesn't know well like Lê Chiến Kim in "Animan" to people she knows personally like Marinette and Adrien Agreste. In "Weredad", she isn't as hasty as Tom when he believed Marinette was in "love" with Cat Noir aware that the hero didn't return her feelings. In "Family", Marinette describes her as calm but tough and always finds the solution to every problem being described as Marinette's everyday hero. Trivia *She will appear in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Members of Dupain-Cheng family Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Nieces Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Not completely evil Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Humans Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bakery Category:Co-owners Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventure allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Characters voiced by Philece Sampler Category:Wifes Category:Lovers Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains